The Third Fire
by CJ Algeri
Summary: A young Dunmer that may be 'The Third Fire' to a raging inferno known as Morrowind. The story behind the third power to the land known as Morrowind. The chapters are mostly short and it has some major twists so PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Landing on Port Santu

"On the day of reckoning, the one of dark light shall be revealed. He will bring the world to it's knees or he will bring it peace for all eternity." This is what Saraph Kaliki read the day before his ship reached port in the familiar land of Morrowind. He was reading a book that he found in a shipwreck that he recently found with his crew. His job is to search shipwrecks for artifacts that would lead to proving the Dunmers' beliefes wrong.

As a handsome young Dunmer, he wanted to prove that there was another power other than the Dagoth-ur and Lord Vivec that would play a key role in the battle for Morrowind. He didn't believe that the chosen one in the Nevrevine prophecies was the one to save the world. So he started a search for writings and artifacts that would prove his theory right. He found it. He found it in a journal that had random passages much like sermons scattered through out it. He was interested in the one that was born of "dark light". He wondered what exactly dark light was and why this person was reffered to many times in this journal.

A husky voice came from outside the door to Seraph's quarters, "When you're done reading that musty ol' book, do you think you could come up and help out a bit? The crew is freaking out because they thought they saw a drough."

"I'll be up in a minute... did you say a drough!", replied Seraph with excitement in his voice. As he reached the top of the stairs to the deck he was greeted by a husky voiced Nord named Telthor, "Hey Seraphim!" "Don't call me that! The only creature that's allowed to call me that is Lord Vivec himself!", Replied Seraph angrily. "Sorry son I forgot. So... do you want to see what all the excitement is about!" "Of course! I've always wanted to see a drough on its own!", replied Seraph loudly.

Telthor, dressed in animal skins and a netch leather helm led Seraph, who was wearing Dwemer armor found in one of the ruins that he explored, so Seraph could see the so called "drough". He got there and all many men on the crew were standing at the front of the ship pointing at something swimming not far from them. Seraph got there and asked one of the men how long it has been swimming there and he replied "Not too long. We all wouldn't be here if it stayed here that long." He looked at the swimming creature and started to mumble to himself. He pulled a spy glass from what seemed like thin air and looked through it and the thing that was causing so much excitement. He put the spyglass away after a minute of watching and walked away only to be stopped by a crew man asking what was wrong. He turned his sad face to him and said "They're getting excited over a mudcrab." he walked back to a hammock set up between the steering wheel and a random pole, lied down and covered his eyes with a netch leather helm that also seemed to apear out of thin air.

He was awoken a few moments later by a crewman telling him that they'll be landing at port soon. So he went down to his quarters and started to pack up his belongings into a few sacks and a chest and then took it all up to the deck. As he sat on his chest he looked up at the sky and saw something flying. It didn't look like a cliff racer but it looked more like a person. As he watched it fly across the cloudy sky over the ship he noticed that what ever it was it had large, feathered wings. All of the sudden the sip shook and the crew raced around dropping anchor and getting the walkway set up so they could reach the dock. The dock belonged to a plantation that was kept by a vampire friend of Saraph's and they would allow him to set port there and borrow some of his pack guar to make the long journey back to the capital city of Vivec.

As he got to the top of the ramps that led to the plantation Seraph was greeted by his friend, Kela Santu, a Dunmer Altmer cross bred vampire that was also very friendly and very intelligent. "Welcome back old friend. How was your journey? Did you find anything!", said the blue-skinned elf very quickly but clearly. "It was fine. And yes, I did find something", said Seraph calm. He then pulled out the journal from a sack that he ha strapped to his side and opened it up to the page that he was reading before he left. "Read this passage right here", said Seraph pointing to a passage near the middle of the page. "On the day of reckoning, the one of dark light shall be revealed. He will bring the world to it's knees or he will bring it peace for all eternity... hmm... sounds very interesting! If you can find out what this is reffering to it would most definitely help you on your quest to find truth in this world of lies", said the tall elven vampire. "Yes, I know that. That's why I'm going to bring it at the next House meeting. Hopefully this time they will fund my project", said Seraph with anticipation in his voice.

"Well, would you like me to get some of my men to help your crew unload or would you like me to show you where we're keeping the pack guar now?", said Kela. "Show me where the guar are! I want to see Narandi again!", said Seraph over-excitedly. As they walked into a fenced in area with pack guar feeding on the food bowls that were set out for them Seraph looked around, spotted a certain guar and got a huge smile on his face. "NARANDI! Oh I've missed you so much! Have you had fun! Did Kela take good care of you!", said Seraph as he ran over and hugged one of the pack guar. He looked at the guar's left eye as it started growling and making other noises for a moment. He then looked at Narandi and said "Well I'm glad you had fun without me. But I'm here now so it's going to be so much more fun! Now are you ready to get your equipment on? We're leaving as soon as the day breaks tomorrow!" He hugged his guar and walked back over to Kela at the gates and asked him if dinner was ready yet.

As they walked into the house Kela turned to Seraph and told him he needed to talk to him briefly. "Listen, Something has come up and I don't' think it's safe for you to stay here tonight", said Kela in a very worried and shaky voice. "If you can get your crew to stay in their ship tonight and make sure they don't come out, I can cast a spell that will make it invisible. But make sure that none of them come out!" continued Kela. Seraph started speaking as soon as Kela opened his mouth to speak again. "What did you do this time! Is it moon sugar sales again? Did you piss of another Governor?" said Seraph very angrily. "No it's nothing like that. It's just... I got word that a group of Ashlanders were coming to try and destroy me."

"Why are they going to do that? Did you steal something from them!" said Seraph, still sounding angered. "No I told you it's nothing like that. I found out from a source that they feel my cross bred blood along with the fact that I'm a vampire makes me an abomination and they think I must be destroyed", said Kela slower than he normally speaks and trying to keep his voice down. "Look... You know that I'll be here to fight with you. You know that me and you together as a team can take the most powerful army in the west. So I'm going to stay here, I'm going to get a few of my best fighters, and we're going to help you with your problem. No questions asked and don't try to stop me. Just get your wife and kids with the rest of my crew on the boat. And trust me", said Seraph very quickly and clearly, while still trying to keep his voice down.

As they walked into the dining room Seraph was greeted by four very beautiful looking Dunmer Altmer cross breed women. They sat him down and got him a tankard of flin. He looked at Kela who just sat down directly across the table from him and said "Your daughters are very beautiful. I'm actually very glad that I dated one of them." Kela turned to group of girls and asked them to get the food. They left the room and came back almost immediately with platters and bowls of food. They placed it in front of Kela and Seraph, smiled, then they all walked out of the room. As Seraph began to eat he said "You know Kela? I don't usually get that kind of response from women. What is it that your daughters like so much about me?" Then Kela looked up from his plate and said "I wish I knew. But when ever other women ask what they see in you they usually respond by saying everything you don't. It's nice really. You know? Having them fall over themselves about a good man instead of one of those wealthy, bad boys that all of these other girls think are so charming."

They finished their dinner in silence and then the four girls came back in to show Seraph his room. As they reached his room they went in with him and for the next three hours there was much thumping and moaning coming from his room. The girls then left his room with their hair un braided and their clothing wrinkled. He then stopped the girls to talk to them quickly. "Go get your mother, then get to the ship. As you get on tell the group of fighters to come to the house. Once you get into the barracks go to the backside. There will be many women there that will help keep you safe. No arguments. Okay?" And as the girls said okay they went down the stairs and right after them Kela came up the stairs telling Seraph to get ready.


	2. The Battle Of Abominations

Authors note: Like I said, this is my first fanfiction and I would really like reviews! And this is where the action starts. And sorry for dragging the beginning out so long... In the third chapter I'll progress the story more but this chapter is mostly action. And I'm sorry, I know the names don't really fit their races but I'm making this so the whole thing will fit together later on. And afraid that I've said too much here we go with the story.

Seraph threw his Dwemer helmet on, walked out the door grabbing his silver long sword on the way out. And as he walked down the stairs to meet up with the others he put on a ring, that seemed to be glowing purple but was a gold ring, then pulled a black glove down over it then put on the other glove. As he reached the bottom of the stairs there were four warriors waiting for him with Kola. Seraph pointed to a warrior wearing Bone mold armor, quadroons with large silver spikes coming out of them in a row, and the cuirass having writing etched all over it. Holding a shining blade that seemed to have clouds swirling around it. "This is Omni... I don't know his real name but I think the name Omni fits his berserker fighting style well."

He then pointed to another warrior who didn't have a helmet on. She was a beautiful Nord, very pale but beautiful. "This is Sango. She's a very talented sorceress but a ferocious fighter. She stays with me. Got that Kela?"

"Yes, got it great lord", replied Kela with much sarcasm in his voice. Seraph then pointed to another warrior, wearing white chitin armor and looking much like a paladin. "This is K.T. She may be a little slow when she runs but she can fight better then you can Kela. And she's got a ring of ninth barrier on her so she sticks with you", he said looking at Kela. He then pointed to the final warrior. He was very short wearing orcish armor, with two large, pink, elfish looking ears hanging out of the sides of his curly horned helmet. "This is... we call him the creeper. He's a scamp. Not to get him mixed up with that waste in Caldera. He's very quick, very quiet, and is very skilled with his crossbow. He's sticking with you", he said looking at Kela again.

With the sound of what seemed like a stampede they heard a voice yelling over the growls of Kagouti. "We know you're in there you abomination! Come out and we might let you live. If not we're prepared to destroy you and you're family. Women and children included!" Seraph started to growl. He put on his Dwemer helm making his head look like that of a centurian sphere's. But you were able to see a light blue glow from underneath the helmet. As if his eyes were made of blue flames. Seraph raised his hands and put them together as if to pray and a blue cloud surrounded him then he and the cloud disappeared.

K.T. then cast the spell that her ring held so that her, Kela, and the scamp were protected. "Stay very near me to keep the barrier alive", she said in a fast-paced and aggressive sounding voice. Kela opened up the door to see what seemed like an army of Ashlanders wearing many different armors but all riding on kagoutis. The scamp pointed up into the sky right above the leader of the unit and asked "What is that creature above the leader?" Kela looked and then pulled his sword out of its sheath looking very worried. K.T. simply shrugged it off and grinned as she pulled her Imperial broadsword out of its sheath. The creeper pulled out his crossbow and aimed at one of the men in the front line of warriors.

All of the suddenly the creature above the leader gave out an ear shattering screech as a fireball shot from one of its hands at the leader. As the leader dropped the creature disappeared and the unit of men all drew their weapons ready for a battle. Seraph appeared right behind the group of five as if he came through the walls. "Omni, go into your rage. We will let you do what you must before we go into battle", and with a nod of approval Omni began to start growling and cracking various parts of his body starting with his knuckles. "Sango! I need you to just start shocking them. As many as possible until your magicka is depleted. Then charge into battle with us. Just don't die!"

And with that Seraph turned around, raised his hands to waist height, looked at his now red glowing palms, and sighed. "Well, it's time." He then looked up, raised his hands so his palms were facing the men and screamed. All of the suddenly hundreds of fireballs shot out of his hands at flew at the men in the crowd of warriors! Sango then stood next to him on the front porch, raised her hands, then sparks of lightning shot out at various men in the crowd of now panicked soldiers. K.T, the scamp, and Kela ran out and around them and charged at the men with their swords drawn. The first slice was in a soldiers gut coming from Kela's iron claymore. A large wolf-like creature came jumping over Seraph and Sango to charge at the men and start thrashing them

The entire battle ended in only a few moments. Over a hundred slain men lay on the ground in the plantation. Many burned from the lightning and fire. Many with slashes and large cuts on them from the swords. Others with both forms of violence. The six regrouped on the porch. All of them worn down, Kela having only a few small cuts on his face. "That was amazing! How did they all die so easily!" said Omni after he returned to his normal form. "Simple, we killed 'em. We killed 'em all." replied Seraph in a deep voice. "See Kela? I told you we could help!" said seraph while patting Kela's back.

"Head back to the ship!" ordered Seraph to the four warriors. "Tell my family they can come back now", added Kela. As the warriors walked away seraph turned to Kela and said "I think you should try and cover this up. So they don't get freaked out."

"Yes, good point", said Kela in an agreeing manner. He turned to the field of dead bodies, waved his hand in the air, and all of the bodies disappeared. "I'll get the workers to clean it up while the girls sleep tonight."

"Well... what are you going to do with the bodies?" asked Seraph in a concerned tone. "I'll just have them dump the mess into the water. The slaughterfish should take care of it all by sunrise."

The Satu mother and daughters came running to Seraph and Kela. The mother threw her arms around Kela, and the daughters did a sort of group hug around Seraph as they bombarded him with questions about the battle, along with the repeating of "Are you okay?" and "Do you think a massage will help?" All in all Seraph was glad that his team was able to take on a unit of Ashland warriors.

They went back into the house and got themselves cleaned up. Kela and his wife went to their room and Seraph stayed in the daughters' room for the night thanks to the offer of an extra bed and a few tankards of flin and matze. The night grew calm and silent with the exceptions of splashing of the water from the bodies being thrown into it by the workers. And the occasional talk from the matze break from cleaning. But still, the night was calm and nice.


	3. Truth and Journey

"I've come to find that things seem to happen for a reason. But then I've also realized that nothing is ever what it seems. And I know that sounds like I'm just combining two old sayings but if you look at it it's comes as close to the truth as you can get!"

"Are you kidding me! You're getting too deep into philosophy instead of proving what you're trying to prove!"

"I think it's okay to have philosophy to help guide you through out great journeys father", said a young, tan elf girl while hugging a young Dunmer's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay... I guess for once your trying to make your love sound better you brought up a good point for once."

"Of course she did Kela, she's _your_ daughter", said the young Dunmer.

"Seraph, I've noticed that your skin color doesn't look at all like a Dunmer's anymore! You look like a Nord! Yet you still have the ears of an elf. What has happened to you?" Said Kela in a some what worried yet curios tone. "I don't think I'm really a Dunmer", replied Seraph looking down at the table. "I think I was given to my parents right after my birth."

"What brings you to believe this?", asked the dark-skinned vampire sitting across the table. "Well, like you said I don't look anything like a Dunmer anymore. And I've discovered that there is a spell that is relatively easy to perform that would be able to change the skin color of a creature for an allotted period of time", explained the now saddened looking elf. "And I've been having these dreams."

"dreams? Tell me about these dreams", said Kela in a almost mystified voice. "These dreams are... I know they're of me. I'm in a mans arms. And he brings me to these people at a tavern. The people were my parents, and the man says "Take good care of him. He's the only thing this world will have left", then the dream ends. But I know who the man is!"

"Really? Who?", asked the girl as she rested her chin on his shoulder to watch him. "Almsivi", he said quietly. Then he took a bite of his scrib jerky and reached down into a nap-sack that he kept with him. He pulled out a book, opened it up to a certain page almost as if he knew exactly where it was, put it on the table and pointed to a certain passage. "_On the night of awakening the one of love shall be brought to care. On the day of awakening the one of hatred will be brought to care. They shall be one in the same and their identity changed. Until the time of reckoning_", recited Kela as he read it throughly. "What do you think it means?", he asked talking slowly, which was very odd for him. "I think it's talking about me. I think it was talking about the night that i dream about. And I know that I must be something more than I know! Why else would I be able to do what I do!"

"Calm down son! Calm down.

As much as I don't want to believe you, I do. I believe you only because of what I've been hiding from you."

"What! What have you been hiding from me! And for how long!",yelled Seraph, readying to stand up but deciding not to due to the girl on his arm. "Since we've met. Which was much longer ago than you think. I was there the night you were born. Almvisi enforced me to protect you. You real father was killed in a civil war. The war in daggerfall. Your mother was moved here under protection. She died in birth though." Kela paused seeing the saddened look on Seraphs face and the tears welling up in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?", asked Seraph trying to get past the lump in his throat. "Because you weren't ready. And now that you've been discovering the truth I felt it was time to tell you."

"What am I if I'm not a Dunmer then!", said Seraph, tears now slowly running down his cheeks. "You are... not from here. You aren't any other kind of race on this planet. Not even the lost ones. And there was a prophecy written of you. I still have the whole book in my collection, and what you found was just the original" said Kela in a very sensitive voice. He walked to the desk in the other room and pulled a book out of it. HE came back in and sat down across from Seraph and the girl and opened up the book to a marked page. "Read this, it should explain what you feel."

So Seraph pulled the book closer and read what it said aloud. "_The darkness shall be destroyed and the Nerevine shall prevail. But darkness shall rise again. There will be one force unknown to this world. The force will be able to destroy the darkness and bring peace for eternity, or will be the darkness and unleash the havoc of oblivion upon the world_." He starred at the page for a moment, looked up and opened his mouth as if to say something and stopped. Finally he uttered "So I'm the one of dark light?"

"Yes. You have the power to save us all or kill us all. The choice will be yours when the time comes to face a battle more bloody than any before. It will be a", Kela paused for a moment then finished "_Holy war_."

I'm sorry. I know you're only thirteen and this seems like too much for you to handle but believe me-"

"NO!", interrupted Seraph very quickly. "I'm able to handle this! Sango is he reason I'm able to handle this."

"Sango. You mean that warrior friend of yours", asked Kela in a very interested voice. "Yes. She's the only reason I'm still alive. She's the only other warrior my age that is also easy to be with. If me and her weren't such good friends I'd have killed myself by now." The room went quiet for a moment before the silence was broken by Kela. "Well... I know this is a harsh reality, and it may take some time to cope with but we must go get ready to leave." And after Seraph agreed they went outside and untied their kagoutis. "Hey Narandi, do you think you can handle an extra rider and a napsack? That's all I'll bring along on you I promise!" The pack guar growled a little and Seraph smiled. "Hey Holly! Come on! You're going with me!"

The girl that was with him in the dining room earlier that day looked up from a comberry bush and smiled. She ran over to Seraph and jumped up to hug him and he managed to catch her in mid-air. "Really! I can!"

"Yes. I want you to be with me. It's so good to be with you", he said trying to sound casual and cool. "But will my father approve?"

"Prolly not, but oh well!", replied Seraph laughing. She went and got her stuff packed up to be carried by another pack guar. As the sun began to rise a large pack of pack guar with riders, crates, and sacks on their backs were ready to go. "Okay ever one! Lets go!" And with that the whole group of 25 guars, riders, and loot were off for the long journey to Vivec.


	4. The Gate

"Everyone stop! We'll stop here for lunch!", yelled Kela at about mid-day. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and the heat was starting to become a little too much to handle. "Kela, I think we should just set up camp here for now. The sun is getting to be too hot for the guar to go on and I know the five on foot are having troubles with the heat and their armor. So let's just set up."

"Good points there Seraph", agreed Kela. "Everyone! We're setting up camp here! I suggest you get some sleep for we leave at sundown!"

"Are you crazy!", whispered Seraph angrily. "We can't go during the night time. There are too many foul creatures! Especially once we reach the fields of Kumu!"

"Yes I know but then the heat wouldn't be anywhere near as intense and it will be easier to travel" replied Kela quickly. "Fine", shrugged Seraph as he walked away to set up his and Holly's tent.

As he returned just in time for lunch he asked Kela about guards. "Guards? What guards?"

"Exactly!", replied Seraph.

"Ah. Good point. We did get a guard tent set up on top of the hill, and your warriors volunteered to guard for us", replied Kela smugly as if he had just won the discussion. "I don't like it. Somethings wrong around here." He paused for a moment then said "I'm going to scout the are. If I find any foods or anything important I'll let you know", said Seraph before he turned and walked away following the same path that the whole group had been following the whole day.

He was walking for only a few moments before he came to a cross-roads. He saw an alter in the cross-roads and as he looked at it he realized that they _were_ in the fields of Kumu. As he prepared to run back and tell Kela he saw something on the side of the shrine. As he looked he realized it was some sort of compartment door. He opened it up and found something that looked very much like a lock pick, but with a small, decorated cone at the base of it. He then realized that it must be the Kumu index, which he read about in another book he found in deadric ruins about a year before that.

He then ran back to Kela who was sitting up by the guard hill and shouted "We're in the fields of Kumu! We ARE in the fields of Kumu!" Kela was wondering what he was screaming about until final he understood it right before Seraph reached him. His eyes got very big as he looked down at the very tired Seraph who was trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir! We are in the fields of Kumu!"

"Well we can't just break down camp now. Not after every one has settled in. What should we do!", replied Kela now starting to sound scared. "I think we should get all of the warriors' armored up and ready for battle ''cause believe me. There's gonna be a battle", said Seraph as he tried to hide the index in his nap-sack so that Kela didn't see it.

Kela then attempted to address the camp. "People! We are in the fields of Kumu. But we will stay here until the next sunrise for we will have a battle ahead of us tonight. I want all warriors to get their armor and weapons and all women, children, and people who aren't fighting to get their tents rounded up into a circle in the middle of the camp." He looked back at Seraph and Seraph then spoke up. "If you have silver weapons, even if you are women not prepared to fight, then keep them with you for they _will_ be needed." Seraph then walked back down to his tent, grabbing a certain cloth sack off of the back of a guar on the way. As he reached his tent he turned to Holly and told her to get her armor on. He pulled out a book, it was all black and had some sort of inscription on the spine. He opened it up to a bookmarked page and started to mumble to himself again. "I've got an idea", he said quietly. "What is your idea Seraph? Your ideas usually don't turn out good."

"This one might work. Trust me!"

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before! You better not end up turning a guar into a scrib-guar this time!" Seraph walked out with the book still reading it and walked up to Kela. "I found an index and there is a Deadric ruin not far from here."

"What! You actually want to take innocent people into a Deadric shrine!", said Kela, no with his voice almost at a growl. "No! Not in the shrine. To the Teleporter. The gate would take us, well according to the book of Aneheadra, right on the steps of Vivec palace. It would work. And if any of us caught blight or any other disease we could simply go to the nearby temples and get it cured for cheap instead of using our potions." Kela thought for a minute then turned to the camp. "Everyone! Break down camp we are going to get out of here and to Vivec today! Seraph has found an index, and he is able to control a teleporter's gate to get us to Vivec. Break down, pack up, and get ready. We still have to battle some deadra and clanfear so keep your amour on and weapons on you."

As the people were finishing their packing it was starting to turn to dusk and they started to hear howls over the hills that surrounded them. The whole group was lined back up on their guars, even the five on foot were on some one's guar, with the women and children in the middle of the group. "Move out!", said the elven vampire and the group started to make their way to the deadric shrine which they found out was closer than they expected. They reached the ruins and found that the only thing there was an entrance to the shrine at the bottom of a tower, and at the top of the tower had to be the gate. The groups started to walk their guar up the stairs that swirled all the way around the tower and as Seraph and Kela, who were in front, reached the top they found themselves facing a battle.

There were were-wolves and vampires already in battle. There were frost atranochs and flame atranochs at battle. There were even deadra fighting each other. All of this happening upon a great platform that must have been the gate. Seraph and Holly both looked at Kela as he looked back and Seraph blurted "What in Oblivion is going on here? Why can't we hear it?" Kela then took out his silver claymore, which he kept on his back with the iron claymore, and started to slice through the air with it. After a moment he hit something and a large purple wave of magicka went around the platform. "Yep. They have a saint's barrier up. We can't get past that unless..." He paused as he saw Seraph pull out the index. He placed it against he barrier and it disappeared. By this time there were only a few deadra left alive still killing themselves off.

As the last one hit the ground and burst into dust, Seraph lead the party around the edge of the platform so that the whole group was on it. He got off of his guar and placed the index into a hole in one of the columns that were holding the structure up. He turned the index and all of the suddenly a large fiery oval appeared in front of everyone. As Seraph looked through the gate, he saw that it lead to the top of the stairs at Vivec palace. He rubbed Narandi's head and then the guar, carrying Seraph and Holly, walked through the gate. Seeing as how hid daughter went through, Kela commanded his guar through the gate and so they went. After that they all started to go through one by one. On the other side Seraph watched as one after another riders and their guars walked out of what seemed like nothingness. He turned around to be greeted by an Ordinater.

"Hello young traveler. What means are these people and their guar getting here by?" Seraph pulled out his index and showed it to the man. "We have found a way to travel through gates in deadric ruins. We were originally to come here to deliver our goods to your leader and the tribunal. Then I was to deliver a special gift to lord Vivec." He put the index back in his nap-sack and continued. "We were traveling through the fields of Kumu when we came under attack", lied seraph as he put his arm around Holly. "So we went to the teleporter platform and fought off the rest of the attackers. Many were-wolves, vampires, and deadra. So then we escaped the oncoming forces through the gate and will be closed after the last of my troops, which are now here, have arrived."

"Well", said the Ordinator, "Your story is very incredible so I must take you to the great lord. He shall decide your judgment. And while you are there you can give him the gift you brought for him." And in saying that the Ordinator removed his helm and smirked. Two other ordinators showed up and they took him back up the stairs to the front door of Vivec's palace. "Get the guar out of the city before you get in trouble. I will meet you at the mages guild Kela. Be careful though and keep your helm on!", said Seraph as he walked away with the Ordinators. Kela, remembering that he's a vampire, put his helm back on and led the group and their guars out of the city, crossing bridges until they reached the foreign quarter, then crossing on last bridge. They tied up their guar on the silt strider port's beams and went to the different stores in the foreign quarter to sell the potions and goods they were carrying with them.


	5. The New Feral Four

The doors to the palace were opened and Seraph practically thrown in. As he stood up the doors shut and he saw a neon pyramid shaped... thing hovering over a platform. Inside the pyramid was a dark elf deep in meditation. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pants that had many small sarongs hanging down beneath him for he was hovering. He opened his eyes, looked at seraph, and put his legs down so he was then standing on the platform. "You are here for a reason more than you tell others. Aren't you?", said Vivec very calmly with a bit of curiosity in his voice. "Yes my lord. I have come here to seek the truth about the prophecies", replied Seraph, his voice cracking out of nervousness. "You are very smart for such a young age. And very powerful. But it seems as if you are lost within yourself. Like you have no meaning in life." Seraph looked at the lord, shocked at what he just said. Then he looked down at the ground and uttered "Yes lord. I honestly don't know what my path in life i meant to be. I know I can save us from eternal pain, but I know that I can be the one to cause it too." He looked back up at the now smiling Vivec and got a confused look on his face. "_Why is he smiling? I just told him a deep, dark secret and he smiles? What kind of lord is this!_", thought Seraph quickly before the god said "Good. You _have_ found some truth in the lies of your life. We all live on lies, it's just a matter of being able to see through the thick fog that surrounds us. Once you can do that you will be able to do and see things that you have never been able to see before."

Seraph looked at him in amazement that a lord just shared some fatherly type advice with him. "I request of you a short mission to test your skill and might. You must do this on your own for I am not able to deal with innocents getting killed", said Vivec as his face went serious again. "What is it my lord?"

"There have been a rash of killings. People say it's by feral warriors wearing armor. In my studies I have learned that they live within my city some where and if you can track them down and kill them I will be most pleased... And possibly reward you." Vivec turned and sat in a throne that was exactly where the platform had just been. "Wait a.. what happened to... how..." Seraph was amazed by this sudden switch of objects. "Wondering about the platform? It is gone. Possibly in the puzzle canals", replied Vivec in a non-chalant tone.

"Anyways. I believe I know who have pulled out these murders for they are the same way that murders have been done in the past. They were carried out by a group that is now commonly known as the Feral Four. I want you to travel to the foreign quarter, go to the mag es guild and look for an Altmer named Azazel. Question her about the murders. Her reaction should give us some clues. And remember, get _through_ the fog to see the truth." All of the suddenly all of the torches went out and Seraph was pulled out of the doors to be greeted by a dusky sky and an Ordinator, not wearing his helm, with long black hair and a black scruffy beard that accentuated his dark Dunmer skin. "What happened? How come it's so late?", asked Seraph sounding very confused. "It's called time walking. Vivec cast a spell in his palace after it was first built so that in different areas of the palace time goes by faster or slower than we know. But since mortal bodies con no handle this powerful of magic, they usually black out. But you just collapsed, you were still conscious." Seraph got a look of contempt on his face and walked down the stairs. "Your friends are waiting for you in the mages guild like you said. They wanted me to tell you."

As Seraph walked into the mages guild Kela, Holly, and Sango all ran up to him. Holly gave him a hug and she seemed like she never wanted to let go, but she did. "What happened? Why were you gone so long?", said Kela in his usual quick, curious manner. "It's called walking through time. Some sort of spell in the palace", replied Seraph in an unhappy sounding tone. "Have you guys seen an Altmer? Possibly wearing some sort of ebony armor?", asked Seraph quickly. "No but there's an Altmer downstairs in chitin armor. Why?", asked Kela. "I have to talk to him."

As he walked downstairs he noticed the only Altmer in there was a very beautiful Altmer women. Until she turned her head he thought she might have been flawless. "Excuse me ma'am! Are you Azazel?", asked Seraph walking up to the Altmer women. "Yes. I take it you're here to purchase an Ekoshes Locksplitter scroll?"

"No. I'm here to ask you a few questions actually", replied Seraph slowly, trying to be nice. "Regarding what might I ask?"

"I will ask the questions!", said Seraph quickly and sounding angered again. "After all, that _is_ why I'm here", he said, trying to regain his composure. "Have you heard of a Feral four?"

"Who hasn't! They're the sickest killers I've ever heard of!", said Azazel almost happily. "Here's my second question. And I'm not trying to offend you or anything but where did you get that scar? The one that is above your eye-brow?", he said pointing to it. "Ah that ol' thing? I got it when my ex-husband tried killing me. I managed to get the blade out of his hand and get him a good one in the arm", replied Azazel in a way that seemed like she was _trying_ to boast about it. "Well, I think I'm done here for now", said Seraph. He started to walk away when he turned on his heel and said "How much are those Ekoshes Locksplitter scrolls?"

"Haha! That was very random and very fun sir. They're two thousand septims a piece, but I like the way you smile, and your girl obviously must have a good man, so I'll take a whole thousand off. So one thousand septims for you."

"Okay I'll take two then", said Seraph pulling out a bag of gold that seemed to appear from the middle of no where.

As they exchanged money and scrolls he walked back up the steps and out of the door with Holly and met up with Kela and Sango and they walked out of the main doors and down the walkway that would take them to the bottom level of the foreign quarter. As they crossed the bridge to reach the rest of the group and the pack guars Seraph finally broke the silence. "I think as four should go to Balmora and spend the night. The rest can travel through the Azura's coast region and reach there in no time." Holly looked at Kela and said "Father, please? It will be fun and he's right, it won't take the guar pack that long to reach just outside of the city." Kela looked at Sango who was shaking her head in agreement of the suggestion and so he looked back at the other two and nodded his head in agreement. As they approached the rest Kela got everyone's attention and told them the plan. After that they walked up the hill to the silt strider port, paid the driver and were on their way. The whole ride there a cliff racer seemed to be following and watching them. Finally they reached Balmora and the cliff racer seemed to have disappeared so, and they all went to check in at the eight plates.

Authors Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter. But I felt I should try and bring Vivec and the Feral Four (which I've been giving _very_ subtle hints to through out the story and have been planning on for a while) in in this chapter. I've already figured out what the next three Ferals are going to be but if you want to make ANY suggestions, even about different characters that will play a key role later one (such as one of the guar handlers), please feel VERY free to. Please review!


	6. Another Truth and The Dark Armor

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter. I think I went on a little too long with some parts, but I think that if I got rid of those parts it would seem kinda... bare. I'm also trying to get back into the Morrowind story line more again, along with bring back some of the mystery. Sooooo... please R&R!

The next morning Seraph awoke surprisingly early. As he walked into the dining of the Eight Plates he noticed a suspicious looking Dunmer wearing an old, worn down robe sitting in the corner sipping on some sujama. As soon as Seraph sat down to await the awakening of his friends the Dunmer in the corner stood up, briskly walked over to Seraph, and sat down across the small table form him. Seraph looked past the Dunmer's shoulders to the bar Sterwed at the counter. "One scrib jerky, and two kwama eggs please?", asked Seraph holding up three gold coins. The Dunmer coughed as to get Seraph's attention. "Is there something in particular you would like to discuss or are you just wasting my time for the fun of it?"

"I am a sleeper of the Sixth House of the Nerevarine", said the Dunmer trying to keep his voice down. "Nerevarine? That's the first time I've heard it pronounced like that before", said Seraph casually. "Yes well.. these new thinkers of the Tribunal don't know anything. And do not speak until I am done!", said the Dunmer now talking in a normal voice. "You have learned too much and yet have learned nothing. Many things you have been told by what you would consider a friend... that blood-thirsting abomination... were lies. You are still a Dunmer... but not entirely. You are a Dunmer, Altmer, Bosmer crossbreed. Some how you have inherited traits of the Imperials, the Nords, the Orcs, and the Argonians as well. We have been watching you for quite some time now, thinking you were the nerevarine, but we know better now. But!... We have discovered something else about you, something you must learn on you own."

The Dunmer looked at Seraph as if it were his cue to speak. "I have been having trouble finding many of the things I have learned recently unbelievable. But why are you telling me this?"

"It's not important now. We have arranged for you to get a", the Dunmer paused for a moment. "Special armor for you. You can pick it up at the short ones shop. You will receive a shield and sword too. These are weapons of the", he paused again. "Just pick them up and you will see. Take this paper, and make sure you do not change inside the town. But you are expected to trade your armor in as payment." He "sleeper" handed him a paper and walked back into the corner.

Seraph looked down at the paper and it had an odd marking on it. It looked like one of the symbols of common writing, but different. It was shaped like a V, had a diamond near the bottom inside, and the diamond had a small line coming from the top of it that went just past the top of the V. He looked at the corner where the Dunmer was sitting and he was gone. "_How in oblivion? He was there and I would have noticed if he walked out_", thought Seraph.

Just then Sango, Holly, and Kela all came walking into the room, and after that Seraphs breakfast was set on the table. "When I'm done here, I must go and pick up some armor. After that, we will head back to your plantation quicker than you expected Kela." Kela looked up at him with a confused and tired look about his face. "What do you mean? Have you found a shortcut I do not know about?", asked Kela while rubbing his eyes. "I found a way to use the index to travel anywhere I want. But if I go through it will close behind me. Besides, I must go speak with a few people here in Balmora, and I have business in Gnisis." Seraph chugged the last of his sujama and stood up. "I have a few things to do first so I want you guys to rally the pack together and get them ready. Make sure that we have as many of them as battle ready as possible." Seraph then went to his room and put his Dwemer armor in a cloth sack, looking at it as if he's about to give away his child. Finally he tied the sack up, put his nap sack on and walked out.

During his short walk through the city he was simply looking to the sky. As he was doing so he noticed the same creature that he saw while he was on the ship. He saw it battling a group of cliff racers. In one single move three of the cliff racers were cut in half and fell out of the air. The creature hovered in mid-air and another one of the cliff racers dropped leaving only one. The cliff racer charged at the creature while amazingly dodging what seemed to be arrows through the sky. As it came up to attack the creature, the creature threw out its arms and the creatures arms and the cliff racers wings seemed to be locked together and they did a nose dive out of the sky behind the mountain range that they were over. A moment later the creature rose above the mountains carrying a dead cliff racer. It rose up and dis-appeared into one of the few fluffy white clouds that were in the sky.

Being so mesmorized with this site, Seraph seemed to have forgotten that he was walking through an alley. As he started to look back at where he was walking he slammed into a wall! After he hit the wall he landed in an open crate. He stopped for a moment, struggled some more to get out of a crate then simply said "fuck it." His eyes started to turn blue, then his hole eyeball turned into a metallic blue, and he rose out of the crate, slowly and gently set back down on the ground, and continued out of the alley into a circular area of buildings with sings on them. He walked into one of he buildings, which on the inside was obviously the shop of an armorer, and stood at the counter. Behind the counter was a small elven man mumbling to himself while cleaning a sword, with his back turned to Seraph. "Excuse me. Sir?" The little man turned around, set the sword down on the counter and asked how he would be of service. "I was told by a Dunmer to give you this paper, and this armor. And in return you had something for me." Seraph placed the cloth sack on the counter, put the paper next to it, and stepped back.

The short elf looked at the paper, looked up at Seraph in suspicion, opened up the sack. It was when he saw the contents on the sack that he smiled and fumbled to put it in a large wooden chest behind him. He turned around while still squatted, picked up another sack and put it on the counter with his hand on top of it. "Make sure no one sees you putting this on in the city. Go just outside the walls, under the silt strider port and get it on there. Just make sure that Argonian doesn't see you." He removed his hand from on top of the sack as Seraph nodded and shoved it toward Seraph. Seraph took the sack, which he realized was incredibly light for having so much in it. He stopped under the silt strider port, opened up the sack, and at that moment his eyes went wide.

Inside the sack was a full set of glass armor. As he put on the boots and grieves he noticed a feeling of magicka in his legs. He then removed the cuirass from the sack and put it on, then the gauntlets, then his left pauldron, then as he removed the right pauldron from the sack he noticed something odd about it. In a small glass design, there was the same symbol on it as there was on the paper. He shrugged it off and put it on. As he looked into the bag to make sure there wasn't anymore contents he noticed a few blades. As he removed them he realized that they were so large that they had to have been in there with some sort of magicka. He then noticed the darkness of the blades. A claymore, a longsword, and a dagger were in the sack. HE checked the sack one last time and put it in an urn that was sitting next to him.

He returned to the city, now with a few staring at him in amazement of his new armor. He removed his helm as he entered the Fighters Guild, and the Breton and Redguard that were just inside looked at him and smiled. "Hey Seraph! What's the money in you new life?", said the Breton as if trying to make a joke. "Nice outfit. I see your journeys have prospered", said the Redguard woman. "Hello guys. Is Eyedis here?", asked Seraph trying to ignore the comments that were obviously being made about his armor. "She's up in her office as always", replied the Redguard, sounding discouraged at the lack of anger from Seraph. He passed the Breton, who was fumbling with his sword as if trying to ignore an awkward moment, and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he saw a red-haired Imperial looking woman in bonemold armor. "Well here's one who can stand for himself. How you doin' Seraph?", said the woman with a smirk on her face. "Pretty good but I need to know something about sleepers." Eyedis got a mildly confused look on her face. "Sounds like something from the whole nervrevine thing. Why don't you go ask Cauis? He should know something about it." After she said that Seraph got a depressed look on his face. "Do you think he'll be clean right now?"

"I doubt it. But he can still help." Seraph looked at her, hugged her, then left.


	7. The Man In Black

As he stepped out of the fighter's guild he saw some one in a hooded robe, very plain looking and black, watching him from the roof of the building that was directly across from the sword keepers' shop. He walked into the shop of which was owned by a kahjit. "Are you here for Ra'Vir's famous deadric weapons," asked the kahjit quickly. "First of all, those aren't deadric weapons and you know it. Second off, I'm wonderig where I can get some high quality clothing," said Seraph quickly but sternly. "Ahhhhh... you are the crazy one. The one that searches for truth beyond the temples. Well Ra'Virrrr like you and anything you but here is a special low price... and as for the clothing, mine isn't very high quality. There is clothes shop by the potion lady, but not very good. But in Aldruhn is a very god shop in the big building. Very good indeed."

Seraph pulled out a bag of gold from his sack and tossed it to the now happy looking kahjit. He stepped out and walked to the slit strider port. "We make a special trip, same low price," recited a grimy looking Dunmer man as if he says it all day every day. "Yea in one second. KELA! HOLLY!" he yelled to two people of a very large group. They came running into the city with the four warriors behind them. As they came running up the stairs Kela asked "Where are you going!" Seraph simply looked at him and said "Where are _we_ going? To Aldruhn! House meetings, remember? We need to get well clothed theretoo... probobly in robes." He looked at the grimy Dunmer, handed him some gold and got into the silt strider with the rest following. "Sir... this is alot more than needed to get to Aldruhn," said the Dunmer as he got into the silt strider and walked up the the nerve endings of which it is driven. "We're not just stopping there. Now lets get going, the meeting is not long from now."

As they reached the port in Aldruhn seraph ordered the driver to wai for them. Looking up at the reddish sky Seraph could tell it was almsot time. "Hurry now. We must get into the Skar district and get clothed," said Seraph as he started to walk toward a very large building. As they got inside they walked down a wooden path that was held up by ropes, almost like a bridge, and walked around the bottom of the building until they located a sign that was obviously that of a clothier. They walked into the door, down the ramp to the main room, and stopped in front of a Dunmer woman. "We need robes. The finest you've got, for all of us." The Dunmer woman pulled out 6 fine robes, all black but embroided with gold decorations. Seraph took the robes, handed the woman a large cloth sack (which sounded like it had a considerable amout of money in it) and walked out. They got their robes on quickly and walked back to the path by the entrance. Seraph looked for a moment and walked underneath the pathway, waving his hand for the others to follow, and opened up a trap door. They walked down a very steep hall and came to a door.

'This is it. You guys ready?" asked Seraph woith the others nodding yes. He opened up the door into a great hall. Ornately decorated, glowing blue from the many lanterns, Seraph walked directly into the center of the circular hall. He stepped up to a podium and as he did so people stepped up to the large counter above them. They looked down and one anounced "Seraph Kaliki of Balmora, here to discuss his search and funding for it." After that anouncement everyone seemed to lower a bit as if sitting down. "What have you found with this project?" said a large dunmer wearing a VERY fancy gold robe.

"We have found certain references that have made me change my view more in the direction of the Tribunal, but still slightly different." As he finished his explanation of his findings he added "And I have another request." The man that looked as though he were head of the council, the one in the gold robe, looked at him with a face that meant he did not want to hear the request but sill, he asked what it was. "I would like any and all information of the Feral Four that you have for I have been sent on a misson to find and destroy them."

"By whom, might I ask, sent you on this quest?"

"Vivec." And as he said that a large gasp of shock and aw followed by the buzz of talk erupted in the hall. "Silence! Silence! SILEEENNCCEEE!" yelled the one in gold robes. "The high council of the great houses will grant you the information you have requested, along with 100,000 Septims as a fund for your project." just a moment after he said that the door to the hall opened once again, and from it came the man that was watching Seraph from the rooftop, who also seemed to have been the 'sleeper' that Seraph spoke to once before.

"And the lost house, the sixth house, great house Dagoth, will grant you 5,000,000 Septims, and the information you are not able to obtain about the Feral Four!" said the man in black. As he said that the hall erupted into talking once more. "SSSIIIIIIILEEENNNCCEEEEE!" Yelled the man in gold once again, and as he did so the hall went quiet. "You mean to say you are of the sixth house, wish to grant this man funding and information, and you expect to not be arrested?" asked the man in gold. "Not only do I expect that, but the great house Dagoth is also willing to donate 10,000,000 Septims to this Secret council." As he said that he walked out, door slamming behind him, without any argument from the council. Instead, there was agreeing and happy talk stirring among them. They all stood and slience fell once again. "Very well, you will accept the information from the sixth house along with their Septims, and you will acceppt our Septims and information. Meet with our informant at the temple and he will give you our donation." Seraph bowed low, with his companions doing the same, and then they walked out. As they reached the outside of the Skar district, and Seraph suggested celebrating with the silt strider driver at the Ald Skar Inn, and so they did.

Authors Note:I'm sorry I took so long to update my story and I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I have a bit of a plan. If you have any suggestions please R&R!


	8. There's Someone Here

The next morning they woke up to darkness. As they stepped out the door they realized it was an unnatural darkness, and that no one was paying attention to anything but a large, cloud-like, man-shaped object in the sky. It was bluish in color and seemed to be holding two swords. As Seraph looked closer he realized that there was an actual person in the cloud thing and that the person was surrounded by a ecto-plasmic type of cloud within the object. "What do you think it is?" asked Kela in an almost whisper. "I have no idea but there's a person in it," replied Seraph in the same almost-whisper.

"_I have come for the great lord once more. He struck me down in the deep caverns so ling ago and I am back for my revenge! Show yourself… I know you're in this town." _The voice that Seraph heard sounded very familiar, but he couldn't recognize it. The oddest part, Seraph thought, was that the voice was in his head. Just as the voice went away the cloud turned into huge, blue flames and disappeared.

"Whatever that was, it wasn't natural. It had to have been some sort of magicka." The silt strider ride to Vivec seemed to go by quickly, mostly because everyone was thinking so hard on the thing thy saw in Ald'Rhun. "No… it was magicka but it was too powerful to be anything that a normal mage can do. I get the feeling it has something to do with the Feral Four," said Kela as they walked over the bridge into the foreign quarter of Vivec. "I agree. But if they're that powerful, are you sure you should face them?" asked Kela. "We both know he won't be alone Kela. He'll have us, plus the power of his new sword on his side," said Sango, who was pretty quiet the whole ride there. "New sword?" asked Seraph in a sarcasticly worried voice. "Yea. It's your birthday present. It's probably at the mages guild by now."

As they walked into the wooden arched doors of the foreign quarter plaza, they noticed a lack of the normal people, but an influx of Ordinators. "Who are you and what business do you have here!" asked an Ordintor as a group of them surrounded Seraph and the others. "We come here on orders of the high council. We have also come to meet some one who is to give us books for research so we can find and destroy the Feral Four," Said Seraph loud and clear, as he received a nudge and a look of 'why in oblivion did you do that?' look from Kela. The lead Ordinator started to laugh. "Welcome back Seraph. Long time, no see," said the lead Ordinator as he removed his helmet. "We heard you were coming when a sword arrived in the mages guild. The sword is very powerful and we wanted to make sure it didn't end up in the wrong hands, so we decided to guard it."

"Sword?... My sword?" asked Seraph. "Your sword? Aren't you a little young for-"

"Yes it's his sword. We got it for him for his birthday. Wasn't easy to get I'll to you what," said Omni, who also has been very quiet. "The deadric sword?" asked the guard with a screwed up look on his face. "Yea, that's it. Etheral Edge," said creeper, who like the others, has been very quiet.

One of the Ordinators came walking up after getting a hand signal from the leader, and unsheathed a sword. As he handed it to Seraph he saw the same mark on the sword as there is on his armor, and as he grabbed it he realized that the sword was powerful in magicka. "What does it do?" asked Seraph, still starring at his sword. "It does a lot of things, but most of all, when matched up with it's family it can do something called the Etheral edge," said Sango in a voice that seemed smug but not arrogant. "What is the Etheral edge?... wait….. Family?" asked Seraph. "Well we don't quite know what the Etheral Edge is, but the family is other things forged the same as it. There is a full suit of armor, a shield, the sword which you are holding, and an amulet. But most importantly it has to have the right keeper."

After a quick talk about how things have been between the lead Ordinator and Seraph they bid their goodbyes and Seraph and the others got onto a gondola and to the St.Olms canton. They got off of the gondola and started to head towards the temple when they were stopped by a man in a badly worn robe. "Hi. I'm the one the council appointed to you for info. We can't talk here or in the temple, but we can go to the Dunmer temple, they have the info we'll need." And without saying anything, the group followed the informant.

As they walked into the temple, the informant pulled out a silver dagger, and at the exact same time Seraph unsheathed a silver longsword that seemed to just appear on his back. "What's going on?" asked Kela, this time actually whispering. Then after sniffing the air he pulled out a chitin dagger that he keeps in his robe. Just a moment later, the other three pulled out their weapons. "Some one's here."


	9. The Amulet Of Velandi's Downfall

As they walked into the next room, which happened to be the room with the pits of dirt and bones, it suddenly started to smell like rotting bodies. As they walked down the ramp into the lower halls they noticed that all of the doors were open a there was blood coming from each one. "Be on your guard, I think it's corprus," said Searph in an almost-whisper. As they walked up to the first room they saw that there was nothing in there but a pool of blood, a bed with bloody sheets, and a room that looks like a sandstorm blew through it. So they walked up the next room and saw the same thing, and the same in the next.

What they saw as that there was that all of the trails of blood seemed to lead up to one door, the only closed door. They approached the door slowly, and Kela's hand reached for it. He jiggled the handle and said "It's locked. Got a spell?" Seraph raised his sword to the key hole and the tip of the sword started to melt then take the shape of a key. Seraph placed the key that had melted off of the sword in the key hole, turned it, and then the door just swung open.

They found themselves staring into a storage closet. There was nothing in it but a couple of crates, mop, bucket, and a small pool of blood. "Well, if there's a secret, I'll figure it out," said Seraph in an unusually cheery voice. He lifted his right hand (the one without the sword in it) to the two crates that were stacked on top of each other and a blue ball of light shot out of his hand at the crates. As the ball of light hit the crates they disappeared and in their place was a trap door.

"I think it will take us to the canal ways," said Seraph as the group was figuring out if they should go or not. "What if it doesn't? What if it takes us straight into oblivion!" asked Kela waving his hands in the air. "You have too many 'what ifs' Kela. Lets just go," said Sango. Just then there was a thump above them. "Some one else is in here."

They heard the footsteps trace across the floor by the ramp that led to the hallway they were in, but then stopped. "Whatever it is, it's big," whispered Seraph. "Ogrim?" asked Creeper. "No. Not that big," whispered Omni, who was, like Kela, sniffing the air. "It sounds about the right size for a bonewalker," whispered Seraph watching the ramp. "Hey, where's Holly?" asked Sango. They looked over at the trap door and it was open. "Fuck!" yelled Seraph. "Shhhh!" whispered all the other in unison. Just then the ramp started to creak and all but one lamp in the hall blew out. "I say we get out of here now," whispered Kela. "Yea, I think he's right," said Seraph as he snuck over to the trap door.

He blinked then his eyes were as green as the glass on his armor and as bright as the one lamp in the hall, but not emitting any light. "It's a slide. It has to go to the canal works. I'm going. Holly's down there." And with that he jumped in. As Kela gave Sango a look of 'come on!' he jumped in after Seraph, only to be followed by Sango, Omni, and Creeper, making sure to close the door behind them.

Creeper landed next right behind the others in the canal works. Across the water from them was a door that seemed to be emitting some sort of magical force field. "There you guys are! Took you guys long enough," said Holly as she came walking out from behind a corner holding a dwemer shield and a silver longsword. "Where'd you get those Holly?" asked Seraph. "Oh, they were on a couple of dead bodys in this tunnel. I figured I'd need something to protect myself better and I heard about these bodys when I was younger," she said while placing the shield up against a wall, sitting down and leaning against the shield. "How old are these bodys?" asked Seraph sounding intrigued. "They're as old as the legends of Neravine Indoril," replied Kela. "But the story is that they are still like freshly killed body's because of a piece of jewelry one of them wore that couldn't be removed until the keeper came along and got it," said Kela as if it were common knowledge. "Is it okay if I go check out these bodys?" asked Kela. "Go ahead," replied Sango, with Kela's nod of approval.

As he walked through the tunnel he saw two bodies, and they didn't look like they've been dead for more than a day. He searched one of the bodies and didn't find anything. As he searched the second one the only piece of jewelry he found was around the neck. He pulled it off of the neck and wiped off the dirt with a rag that seemed to appear out of no where. After he finished wiping it he looked at it and saw that there was the same symbol on the amulet as there was on his armor and sword. He put it on and suddenly he felt a burst of magicka surge trough his body.

He slowly rose up into the air and a green fire swallowed his body. He fell to the ground with the logo on his armor glowing. As his head hit the ground his helmet came off enough to reveal the symbol glowing on his forehead.


	10. Eight Hooded Mysteries

"Find anything interesting?" asked Kela as Seraph came walking around the corner. "No," he replied plainly walking across the tiny bridge to the other side of he water and standing in front of the magicka guarded doors. As the others started to walk over he said something in an odd language that was even odd for Morrowind. The magicka on the door faded slowly then disappeared completely. "Holly, give me your sword," said Seraph putting one hand out for the sword and the other on the crack between the two doors. As Holly put the sword in his hand he told them of his plan to push the doors open, run at the altar and drop the sword there so they will be safe. "Why are we going in there again?" asked Sango. "Because I still haven't completed all of the pilgrimages," replied Seraph. And with that they executed their plan with ease. And while they were in there Seraph found a Deadric looking crescent shaped necklace and took it.

"Wait here for me," said Seraph as they entered the foreign quarter waistworks. "Why should we wait here while you go off and do something that's probably fun?" asked Holly sounding more enraged then ever. "Because I can get one of these for each of you," replied Seraph holding up the necklace. And with that he cast a spell and disappeared only to return seconds later, then again, and again. Finally he stopped and handed each of his five companions a necklace and sat down. "What are these and are they safe?" asked Kela sounding very suspicious of Seraph. "They are special Deadric Crescents. Only five were ever made," replied Seraph sleepily through a pair of yawns. "How'd you get your hands on four of them then?" asked Kela, ever more suspicious of him. "It's called recall. I found one of them in the shrine and so I did recall. I'm the only one that has a real one. The last time I recalled while I was recalling to get it," he said with a chuckle afterwards. "How about we get some drinks on me," suggested Seraph with everyone's approval.

As they got back up to the plaza they realized that there was a panic between everyone. Through all the screams Seraph was able to figure out that an ancient creature was set loose in the foreign quarter and that an army of undead was to be attacking the city soon. "We have to get to the palace. Vivec and the other divines must be kept safe," said Seraph in a voice that was much unlike his own. As the group left they noticed large amounts of troops, from Bretons to Altmers, putting up gates and blocks on the bridges that led to the inside of the city. _"If the races are coming together that can only mean a war so huge that they have to be together to survive,"_ thought Seraph as they ran.

As they reached the top of the palace steps the doors swung open. "SERAPH! We've been waiting for you," said the General of the Ordinators, who is the same man Seraph spoke to earlier that day. "There is going to be a war. We've been getting reports of undead armies sweeping through the land all heading for our city," said the General as he lead them to the throne on which sat Vivec. "And even worse is that we had to evacuate the foreign quarter until we killed that creature so we're just now getting troops set up in there," continued the general on one single breath. "What's the plan?" asked Seraph as if everything he was just told was never said. "We've got blocks on all entrances into the city, we've blocked off the canals to all but the foreign quarter so they don't get us from underneath, we've got archers literally on top of each quarter, along with archers on every level of the quarters. We've got troops from every race on Vvardenfel on each quarter. We've got most of our non-fighting citizens in the, and if needed they will evacuate here," said the General while helping a few men get Indoril armor on. "The main thing I'm worried about is what's leading this army," he finished while strapping a gauntlet onto an Ordinator.

"Why is the stronghold for the nation here in this city?" asked Creeper. "Well," said the general, "It makes sense. This is the capital city and it's the biggest city on this island. It makes perfect sense." Trying to figure it our in his head the creeper finally said "So why have all the races come together? Wasn't this only supposed to happen with the Nerevarine?" asked Creeper. "The Nerevarine is here. The prophecy of it has been fulfilled. But the second half is still a mystery," said Vivec in a calm voice to the small Scamp. "Oh," he simply replied. "I see."

Just then a large surge of Magicka filled the room and as it stopped, eight people in purple robes that were decorated in gold appeared. "Welcome back. Simply take your places at your thrones, I would not suggest you remove the hoods right now though," said Vivec tot hem, still never moving. As the eight mysterious people took their places at smaller thrones in front of Vivec that just seemed to raise from the ground, Seraph bowed low and removed his helm to show his respect to the eight hooded mysteries.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for this and the last chapter being so short. I've had a lot to do and with the way I'm taking the story line it wouldn't seem right to put what I want to into the same chapter. PLEASE R&R!


	11. Almost War

"Who were those people?" asked Kela as they were walking down the stairs of the palace. "With Vivec added into it, they are the nine divines," said Sango before Seraph even got his mouth open. "This has to be pretty serious if they're guarding them here," said Omni as they got into the hall of wisdom. "Why are we in here?" asked Creeper. "Because it's warmer," replied Kela in a matter-of-factly tone. "We should stop off at the Redoran treasury for some armor for you guys," said Seraph as he opened up the door to the outside again and held it open for the rest to exit. "You know someone?" asked Kela seemingly surprised. Seraph simply nodded and kept walking.

"Chutla? You in here?" asked Seraph as he opened up the door to the Redoran treasury. "Yea, here," said an Ordinator from inside the cage-like room. "Lemme guess, armor?" said the Ordinator as he walked out of the door and locked it behind him. "Yup. We need ebony armor, with feather," said Seraph pointing at one of the chests in the cage. "When did you put that in here?" asked the Ordinator opening up the door again. "About a year ago. I got them after Dagoth Gares tried killing me. I took out a few of the dremoras he'd summoned and got their armor off before they burst into dust," replied Seraph laughing almost as if he wasn't even there. Well, here you go. That'll be 20 gold for retrieval of a stored item," said the Ordinator holding out his hand. Oh yes, of course." Seraph handed him the gold and took the chest.

"I'll give you the armor once we get to the Fighter's Guild," said Seraph turning his brisk walk into a jog. "Why are we running?" asked Kela trying to keep up and make sure he didn't trip over his robe. "Because we're being watched," replied Seraph now turning the jog into a sprint. "By who!" yelled Kela now taking off his robes to keep up with Seraph. "The cliff racer," replied Seraph now turning and running up a ramp.

As they got inside the foreign quarter plaza they saw that it was being used mainly as an armory. After suggesting they get inside and being questioned by an Ordinator, Seraph led the others into the Mages guild. Here," said Seraph, "put it on quickly. Each piece has your markings on it."

"Who's is the moon and star?" asked Omni. "That would be Sango's," replied Seraph. "So when did you face Dagoth Gares?" asked Kela slipping his greaves on. "He thought I was the Incarnate so he tried convincing me to join them and I told him I wasn't who he thought I was and because he was simply pissed off he tried killing me," replied Seraph, again like he wasn't there. "Why didn't you kill him?" asked Omni putting on his gauntlets. "I didn't think he would be much of a threat. He was kind of psycho and looked… not right," replied Seraph now coming back to reality. "We should get to the Arena and get some basics," said Seraph looking through the nap-sack he usually carries at his side.

As they entered the arena of Vivec, they saw that everyone had armed themselves in one way or another, some even fighting over weapons. The arena was very loud due to all of the people talking and yelling, along with the occasional screams from attempted rapes. "This is insane. We should have just gone and gotten our stuff from the puzzle canals," said Omni. "Their all locked off, remember?" said Kela. "And I know some one," added Seraph. "MELA! Mela! Come here," yelled Seraph waving his hand as far in the air as possible. A woman in a very basic looking black robe came walking over with a cloth sack on her back. "Hey Seraph. Need basics?" asked the woman taking the sack off of her back. "Yea. You got them?" asked Seraph. "Right here," she said pulling out a scroll. They exchanged gold and the scroll and walked away from each other with no more words spoken.

As they exited the arena they saw that there were archers setting up on top of the cantons and soldiers getting into position for battle. "We should get to the palace. I think the battle's coming," said Seraph looking up at a flock of cliff racers flying away from the palace.

As they reached the top of the steps the door swung open and they were pulled in. "What's going on?" asked Seraph as a sword was put to his throat. "That's some nice armor you got there. Is that why they're coming? That armor you've got. Is that it?" questioned the general. "That's not it general. They're coming simply because he's here," said Vivec in his deep, mystified voice. "What? We have to get him out of here," yelled the general. "We're not getting him out. We've already gotten the cloud, it's too late. Besides, if we don't stop them, who will?" asked Vivec, still in his deep voice. Just then there were three nocks on the door, then a pause, then two more. "It's about to begin."


	12. War of the Living Dead

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the last chapter being so crappy. I wanted there to be some sort of thing before the war started and I was talking on the phone while I was writing it. This one will probably be a bit short but it makes sense in the chapter after this.

As Seraph came walking out of the palace he saw a wall of soldiers approaching the shores of the region around Vivec. As he looked he saw that the soldiers were dead bodies being controlled by some unseen force like puppets. Each of the dead soldiers wore native bonemold armor over their pale, bloated, rotting flesh. Some if the soldiers you were even able to see the bones through the rotten flesh.

As the dead army lined up along the shores, the Ordinator archers raised their bows and aoorws, along with the crossbows and a few spears. The second a dead soldier attempted to get onto the bridge that led to the foreign quarter, hundreds of arrows were soaring through the sky and piercing into the armor of the undead soldiers. At the same time, a fire lit on top of each of the cantons.

Seraph watched as the undead swarmed into the waters and tried to take the bridge that led to the foreign quarter. He saw that they simply walked through the water, and remembering that they don't breath he saw that they started to form walls with their bodies to reach the canals, but with archers destroying them as they came out of the water. The war went on into the dark before the undead retreated to the areas around the city.

"This war is entirely not normal. They are most likely going to try something in the early times of the morning. We must be ready, so sleep up a bit and get some food." This was on the leaflets posted in all of the sleeping quarters of the soldiers. As predicted, the army's tried to attack early in the morning. They failed, but tried again every morning for the next week. Finally they managed to penetrate the foreign quarter, and then the Redoran canton. With many men lost, and many more ready to fight, the living army took back the Redoran plaza.

"We must do something Seraph. You know we can. Our power together is impossible to defeat," said Sango as they ate their dinner, made of kwama eggs. "I can do something too. I can summon hundreds of bonewalkers and skeletal minions," said Holly in an impossibly shy voice. "You can? When did you learn that?" questioned Seraph as he put his bowl down on the table. "I've known since I was a little girl," replied Holly now sounding not so shy. "Well, the nine divines are to discuss it tonight, I'll bring it up then," said Seraph just as one of the ones in a hood looked away. "_You know you cannot defeat us. We will stop you before you stop our master. We will make you one of us,"_ said a sinister, hiss-like voice just before a pair of yellow, reptile like eyes opened up and awoke Seraph with a shock. "What's wrong?" asked Holly looking almost sick. "The meeting. I'll be back," said Seraph as he got out of his bed and ran into the next room, the room in which the nine divines are in. "We have a lot of power if you stupid gods were to back us up!" yelled Seraph over the talking of the others. "You know we can istead of needlessly killing more of our men and giving them more soldiers," continued Seraph. _"We are doing all we can,"_ said the voice of Vivec in Seraph's head. _"The only true way to stop them is if you and the girl join and stop them," _said another voice. "Now get some sleep. You're going to need it," said Vivec, with a wave of goodbye.

As Seraph walked back into his and Holly's room the symbol glowed green on his forehead again, but this time symbols appeared down his arms and legs, with one large one on his stomach, and another on his back. As this happened his armor stood up and walked over to him as though there was some one in it, and attached itself to him. As the amulet glowed green around his neck the symbols on his body faded and everything from Seraph's view went black.


	13. Child of the Moon

As Seraph awoke Kela, Sango, Creeper, Omni, and Holly were all standing over him. "I take it I'm in the palace?" asked Seraph. "Yea," replied Holly. "What happened?" asked Seraph as he sat up and rubbed his head for it felt like it was throbbing. "After you got your armor on you and Sango both flew out into the middle of the undead and a huge explosion of green and purple took out all of them. Their dumping all the dead bodies into the water right now," replied Holly. "Wow. Fun," replied Seraph as he stood up and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"You were right," said Seraph as he took a deep bow and fell back on his back. As he awoke once more he saw that he was out in the grass during the sunset. "Where am I now?" asked Seraph. "We're heading back to Balmora," replied Kela as they walked up to the silt strider port after pulling Seraph to his feet.

As they reached Balmora, Seraph noticed every one was starring at him oddly. "Why are they looking at me as if I had a cliff racer head growing out of my forehead?" asked Seraph. "They've heard of you already. News travels fast when it comes to some one saving their land," replied Omni in a half-tired tone. "We should get some rest," said Sango as they neared The Eight Plates. "I've had enough. You guys go while I say hi to some old friends," said Seraph walking away. "I'll go too. I've had enough sleep from the black-out," said Sango as she turned around and ran after Seraph.

"So who we goin' to see?" asked Sango as she rested her arm on Seraph's shoulder. "Nithrion," replied Seraph taking, Sango's arm off of his shoulder. "The pawnbroker?" asked Sango. "Yea. She's one of my informants," replied Seraph, now resting his arm on Sango's shoulder. As they entered the pawnshop, Seraph was greeted with a hug and Sango with a dirty look. "So who's your friend?" asked the Nithrion. "Her name is Sango and no nothing's going on between us," replied Seraph quickly. "What would make you assume such a thing?" asked Nithrion. "Because I know you still don't approve of Holly," replied Seraph in a smooth voice. "Oooohhh. You two are still together?" asked the woman as if she already knew. "Yes, we are, and I need some information," said Seraph quickly. "What kind?" asked the woman shaking her head. "We need to know what could have risen that many soldiers of the undead," said Seraph.

Looking around as if to make sure no one was listening, Nithrion started with a long "Well," and continued with a school-girlish "Nothing's fir sure but people are saying the second generation of the Feral four did it and that they did it because some one very powerful was in Vivec."

"Probably for me," said Seraph under his breath. "They're also saying one of the feral four doesn't want to be what they are and that they're going to leave if they can get away with it and form a new group called the Magicka Masters. Some people are even saying they already did," finished Nithrion, now breathing heavily as if she didn't breath the whole time she was speaking. "You want a hug before we go?" asked Seraph as he opened the door. "Of course!" And after their hugs, with Sango even getting one, they departed to the eight plates once more.

"Find anything out?" asked Kela as Seraph and Sango walked over and took seats at their table. "How'd you know-?

"I know you Seraph," said Kela cutting into seraph's question. After Seraph telling the others what Nithrion had told them he took a swig of his juice and walked out with Holly. "Where are we going?" asked Holly as they walked onto one of the bridges that cross the river in the middle of Balmora. "Just sit down and wait here," said Seraph as he walked to the other side and turned a corner for a moment then came back and sat down next to her. "What was that about?" asked Holly as Seraph put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it right now," replied Seraph before commenting on how beautiful the sunset was.

Just as he finished the comment a band of lute players, harp players, and drum player came walking around the corner and started to play a romantic song, and eventually started to see. After the song was over and a kiss was received, Holly asked "Is that what you went around the corner for?" Seraph put his head down, smiled, and replied with a "Yes." So Holly lifted up his head, gave him a kiss, and got up.

As they walked into the eight plates they found Omni in full wolf form holding down some one on the floor, Kela holding his silver dagger to the throat of a person that he was holding on the table, Sango holding some one against the ceiling with some sort of spell, and Creeper standing over some one with a silver-tipped arrow in his crossbow pointed at the person on the floor. "What the fuck is going on here?" screamed Seraph. "They came in here trying to kill me and these people stopped them," said the barmaid as she stood up from behind the counter with a silver long sword. "What's with the silver stuff then?" asked Seraph. "Were-wolves! All of them!" replied the barmaid. "I have two of them trapped in the rooms downstairs if you can deal with them," said the barmaid, pointing to the hall that led downstairs. "Yea, we can deal with them," said Seraph walking past the bar to the hall with Holly. Holly pulled out her silver long-sword, one that Seraph gave her as repayment for taking her other one, opened up the door, and had the sword to the mans throat quicker then Omni could have done. Seraph pulled out his silver short-sword, opened up the other door, and had the man there up against the wall with the sword to his heart quicker than Holly had executed. "What is a kin of wolves doing here in Balmora?" asked Seraph pushing the sword a bit so that it caused pain to the man but didn't puncture the skin.

"We were sent here to kill the child of the moon," replied the man, showing sharp teeth as he did. "Child of the moon?" asked Seraph, tightening his grip on the man's throat. "The trader wolf that walks at any phase of the moon," replied the man in a raspy voice. "I'll give you one minute to get out of here and out of my city, because if you don't we will kill you. And if I find out you harm anyone on your way out, I'll be the one causing that mysterious pain in your stomach," said Seraph, letting he wolf down and following him and the others out with his short sword and long-sword out and ready for battle.

"I'm sorry about that. They were here to kill me and I didn't mean to bring you in to this and I should prolly leave," said Omni in one breath then sitting down. "No Omni. Your not leaving. You know that all they'll send is a few weak packs that can be taken care of. Besides, if ou leave and go by yourself, no were-wolf kins will accept you now and your dead meat by yourself," said Seraph, with his hand on Omni's shoulder the whole time. "Thanks Seraph. I'm staying, but we should be more careful now that they know who I am," said Omni looking at a piece of paper, apparently ripped out of a fairly old book, with a drawing of a man that looked much like him, and with writing all down the side of drawing."Well, I say we head to Sadrith Mora. They usually have some good stuff to help out were-wolves there," said Seraph as he gave Holly a kiss and got up.


	14. Proving Fight

As they left the Eight Plates Seraph noticed he was being watched by passer-bys and people looking out their doors at him. As he reached the bridges in the center of the town he decided to walk on the middle one. As he reached the middle of the bridge something came falling out of the sky onto the bridge on the right side of him, then another on the left, then one at the end of the bridge he was on, then another at the other end. As the dust from them hitting the ground cleared he saw that the things that hit the ground were warriors in glass armor, each of which had a symbol in the same spot as his.

They were each holding glass weapons, one holding a glass spear, another a glass dagger, another a glass sword, and the last a glass spear. They all raised their weapons when Seraph heard the voice in his head again. _"We have come for the master. We find that our creator was lying to us and that you are pour true master. But only if you can prove to us that you are." _As soon as the voice stopped he felt a burning sensation in his forehead where the symbol glows green.

He grabbed the handle of his sword and got ready. "I accept." And at that his sword was out and the four hit him faster then a lightning bolt. There were just flashes of black and green for a moment then they all stopped in their original places. Breathing as if they had just run the entire length of Vvardenfel, they looked around at each other, then looked back at Seraph. "You four are good. I'm guessing Feral Four?" said Seraph standing up straight again. "We are the four masters of Magicka. The Feral Four were weak, so they shed their name and became the saviors that we are now," replied the one on the left bridge. "Dagoth Ur told us lies about being free and strong but he lied and we learned that you are our true master. But we did not believe it. So we decided you had to prove it to us, and so far you seem to be strong," said the one on the shop end of the bridge. "But how strong!" screamed the one on the housing end as they all disappeared into green and black blurs in another battle.

After another long battle a wave of electric-blue magicka shot out and the four flew out and two hit a building and slid down and, another hit the ground and slid so far that he hit another building, and the last hit the water so hard that it shot up a spout higher than the guard tower.

The four warriors regrouped on the bridge with their weapons drawn, as did Seraph. The one that seemed to be leading them removed their helmet, and a wave of long, red hair came out of the helmet. "You're a woman?" asked Seraph to the beautiful Redgaurd woman. "Yes I am. You have proven yourself to us," she said, getting on one knee and lowering her head to him with the other three following. "You need not bow to me," said Seraph as she looked up. "I'll accept whatever services you offer, but other than that I'm no more your master than I am a woman," said Seraph. "Well you do look pretty feminine at times," said Omni as he and the others came walking onto the bridge. "At least I haven't had an attempt at love from a man," said Seraph while making a rude gesture to Omni.

"You guys are very powerful. Almost like divines or something. I especially like the higher ground warrior you summoned a while back," said Seraph as he sat down on the bridge and started rubbing a cut on his face from the fight. "Thanks. Wait. How did you know what it is?" asked the Redgaurd woman as she made a gesture towards the other three, which apparently meant they should remove their helmets, for they did. As they took off their helms one by one, Sango saw that one of them was a Bosmer girl, but taller than they should be, almost as tall as a normal imperial, the second was a high elf man with hair as black as his armor, and the third was a Nord man with a long, orange-ish beard.

"Well, we have to travel to Tel Fyr. So lets go," said Seraph, and with that they left by silt strider.


	15. Fissures of Life

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the last chapter being so short. The battle was fueled (in my mind) by Slipknot songs and boredom. And sorry for the end of the last chapter being so crappy, my friend that I haven't seen in 8 months called me and told me to meet them somewhere sooooo… yea. Here's the next chapter.

They landed in Vivec, took a gondola to Ebonheart, traveled to another wizards tower, then swam the rest of the way to Tel Fyr. By the time they reached the beach, it had become dark. So Seraph started a fire, and they all sat around to dry off.

"So why are we here exactly?" asked the leader of the Feral Four. "Before you ask me questions I have one for you," said Seraph raising his to the fire hand as if to make a shield out of magicka. "What is your name?" asked Seraph lowering his hand after the fire became somewhat warmer. "My name is Liasat," replied the woman as she took off her shirt and put it on a stick near the fire, now wearing nothing but undergarments.

"We're here because there is the last surviving Dwemer in the dungeons here. The only thing is that we may contract Corprus disease. If we do not harm the inmates though, then Master Fyr will help us," said Seraph standing up, and tugging on Holly's shirt as if she should do the same. "Now Holly, I've got an idea but you'll need to swim a bit. Trust me though, it's a good idea," said Seraph, holding one of Holly's hands. "You always say your ideas are good and they never are," replied Holly as she sat back down. "You guys should sleep out on the dock tonight, me and Holly have something to do to make sure you don't get attacked in the middle of the night," said Seraph as he winked at Holly. "Oh yea, we have to go set up the thing," said Holly as she got up and they walked away.

After a short swim, Holly and Seraph came to a boat that has been beached and abandoned, and as they walked in they saw a bed ready, along with candles lit everywhere and the scent of a very expensive Telvanni perfume. "Oh, how romantic. If only we could think of something to do all night said Holly as she got a grin on her face.

"What do you think their doin?" As Creeper put his bow down near the fire he pulled out his crossbow and started to clean it. "well, guessing by that wink Seraph gave Holly, I'd say they're going to have a little fun in the bed," said Kela pulling his shirt on over his head. "She's not your daughter is she? In fact you love her in the same way Seraph does. Isn't that right?" said Liasat. "Well since you guessed it, yes. We did have some relations in the past, but then Seraph made her so happy one day that she completely forgot about me and just obsessed over him. See," then Kela paused as if pondering weather he should tell them or not then continued. "She used to hate herself. She would cut herself, try to kill herself, and there were only a few guys that made her feel happy. I was one of them, and so was Seraph. The other two just kinda didn't have a good connection with her. But me and Seraph were always there. She eventually found something about Seraph that just made her happy. I still don't know what it is, but I would love to have sex with her again!" said Kela. After a moment he got a horrified look on his face like he just realized what he had said. "I'd say your just a big asshole," said Sango pulling out her sword and cleaning it, but making sure to point the tip at Kela.

"What exactly is Seraph?" asked the wood elf of the Feral Four. "He is… complicated. He is everything and yet he is nothing. He is the creator and the destroyer of lands. But most of all he is dark. He is so dark that if an evil seed of the weakest form got into him, it would twist him and change him into the sickest form of evil, even worse than all of Oblivion together. He is simply him and there is no way to change that." After giving that explanation, Kela simply looked down at his feet and started to cry. "And he has found a way," said Kela through his sobs. "He has found a way to destroy everything we know and rebuild it as he sees fit."

Sango and Omni looked at each other, as if checking with each other to make sure it's okay to ask another question. "How exactly can he do this?" asked Omni, trying to prop Kela back up. "If he figures out how to open up the gates of oblivion and it's opposite. It's in the legends of our people," said the high elf. "The he would have the sky, the ground, and the fire to do his bidding. It is in the stories of our people too," said the Nord. "And the ground will be filled with fiery fissures and the sky dark but filled with the stars, and on the slivers of rock will be covered by creatures of darkness and light. And the master can shape the mid-realm as he sees fit," recited Kela through his sobs and tears.

"So he will be the new Callisto?" asked Creeper over Kela's now ear-shattering crying. "Exactly," replied Liasat. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?" yelled an Argonian man as he came walking towards them holding a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. "Sango? Is that you?"


	16. Roar of the Ogrim

"Yea! It's me," said Sango to the Argonian as he came walking up to the fire and put it out. "Why are you guys out here?" asked the Argonian. "Seraph told us to sleep out here for the night then head in in the morning," said Kela. "Well I would say fuck him and come on in but the inmates escaped. I was out here making sure none of them have gotten out of the tower. Where is Seraph anyways?"

"He's probably out in that beached ship with Holly," said Omni before calling her a whore under his breath. "Have you seen any corprus creatures out here?" asked the Argonian as he looked around. "No but if we do then I'll be sure to bring it in for you," said Liasat as she put her shirt back on. "Okay well I got to go so I'll see you all in the morning," said the Argonian as he turned on his hell and walked back to where he came from.

As the light from the Argonian faded away Serah just randomly appeared behind Kela. "We need to get to the ship. There's going to be a group of sleepers coming for Fyr. If we hang out in the ship then we'll be fine," said Seraph as he picked up the equipment. "I'll take this stuff. You guys meet us there but hurry up… And make sure you cover up that we've ever been here," said Seraph before disappearing into the surrounding darkness of the night.

As they reached the beach on which the ship was on, they noticed an odd screeching sound coming from behind them. "We should get inside," said Sango as she drank a potion of rising force and walked into the air like stairs and to the top of the ship, with the others following. As Sango closed the trap door she heard the screeching sound again. "What the hell is that sound?" asked Creeper as they all sat down or put their equipment away. "That was a lesser ogrim titan," said Seraph as he rested his head on Holly's shoulder. "That means that the sleepers are taking over which also means we must-"

"What do you mean taking over?" asked Kela cutting into Seraph's sentence. "It means that they're taking over each and every wizard tower so they'll have reign over Morrowind," said Seraph as he pulled out a map from under the bed and unrolled it on a nearby table. "See, the towers are placed in certain spots so that the wizards have law over each of their surrounding territories so that they can deal with things gaurds can't and keep the ghost gate area in a protective circle so that even if they did get out some how they wouldn't be able to leave Morrowind. So to sum it all up, if the sleepers get control of all of the towers, they have control over Morrowind and eventually the entire empire," said Seraph as he sat back down on the bed next to Holly.

"We need help. We can't take the entire army of sleepers by ourselves. Not even with the united army of Morrowind," said Seraph in a distressed voice. "Where and when do you think they'll strike next?" asked Creeper. "Well since they're using a lesser ogrim titan, I'd say this is their first attack. So they'll want to take the other side after this, but they need to wait until the twin moons unite," said Seraph now getting a look of hope on his face. "Which gives us until first frost," said Seraph. "But we still need help." And with that his face got a look as if he had just came up with the empires greatest idea. "I'll send each of you to your homelands to get recruits. We'll need one-thousand soldiers and five-hundred mages from each. And we're going to need as many berserkers from Skyrim as we can get," said Seraph as he pulled out another map, one of the entire empire, and started charting out routes by water on it.

"But we need Orcs, Imperial, Argonian, and Kahjit," said Liasat. "Where will we get these troops?" asked Kela. With everyone watching Seraph, waiting for an answer, he gave them one. "I know people."

"Okay. First we will travel to Blacklight. From there you all can get ships and troops to go with you to each of your homelands and bring back as many troops as you can. Once you get them back to this area," he pointed to the bit of sea between Blacklight and Vvardenfell, "then travel to the northern tip of Vvardenfel and regroup all of the troops there. I'll be waiting for you all in Ghostgate, we'll have the troops surround the entire mountain, because I know they'll try and release the heart of Dagoth Ur. They thought the Nerevine destroyed it, but he didn't."

"What about the Ogrim titans?" asked Kela. "We have our own version," replied Seraph simply. "What happens if this plan doesn't work?" asked Sango. "Then the entire empire will fall into a swirling vortex of darkness and fire known as Oblivion," replied the Nord. "Well, we can use this ship to get to Blacklight, but we can't leave until morning," said Seraph. And a moment after those words filled everyone's ears, the sound of the screeching, then the noise of a roar unlike anything they've ever heard before filled their ears and rattled their thoughts. "Blow out the lamps, leave one candle lit in the middle, and cover up all of the windows," said Seraph as the screech and then roar filled their ears once again.


	17. The Winged Guide

After an entire night of hearing horrible screeches, roars, and screams of dying men, the group managed to push the ship off of the beach and into the water for the journey to Blacklight. The travel to Blacklight took a short three days of uneventful steering through the many bits of rock mass around Vvardenfel. As they finally reached a ship port, Seraph said his goodbyes to his friends and new partners and sent them off on their way, and left Holly in the city of Blacklight for she had to visit her family.

As seraph journeyed to Ebonheart, he started to miss Holly, and he knew he wouldn't see her for another thirty days. On his last day on the ship, as he was only an hour away from Ebonheart, he saw the flying creature that he had seen before, but this time he saw it seeing him. It appeared to be watching over him like a mother would with her child. Finally decided he would say something to it. "Hey! You winged weakling of an n'wah! Come on! I kow you want me so just come and get me!" Just as he had finished his word the creature dropped down and crashed on the deck of the ship, and once the dust had cleared the creature had its silvery-white wings encircling it like a shield.

"I am your guide and I do not mean to harm or scare you," said a manly voice from behind the wings. Then the wings unfolded and Seraph saw the creature's full body for once. With electric blue fur covering it's entire body, wearing an armor that had flames on it's torso, the same design on two cylinders on it's ankles, the same cylinders on its wrists, and the same design on an armor that covered it's face and spiked up in the back like a glass armor. It's snout was elongated like that of an Argonian but somehow much different, and had nostrils like an Argonian but different raised up out of the helm-like armor. "What do you mean _guide_?" asked Seraph as he drew his Deadric sword. "I was created thousands of years ago, about the same time the planet was born, and was taught the ways I have learned now," said the Guide. His wings withdrew into his back like smoke being sucked by a moonsugar addict. "I was then told to wait for the day when the master of the empire was born, then guide him so he does not destroy the empire instead of save it."

"So I waited. There were two powers born. Dagoth Ur, and Indoril Nerevar. I thought that the master was split in two, but then I was told to wait further. So I did. Then you were born. You were born the most powerful thing ever created, but then they realized how dangerous your power was. So they stripped you of your powers and Separated it into keys. Love, power, protection, light, and darkness. I am the light, and he Darkness is always near. Your love has been found, along with your power. And you have your protection on right now. You know that your power is the one that keeps you from death, and you obviously know your love. Any questions?"

Seraph had been trying to ask questions the whole time but for some reason his kips wouldn't open and his voice didn't work. "So I have to find all the keys? You're the things that keeps me happy? And who in Oblivion is 'they'!" As Seraph finished he felt his lips close and his voice stop once more.

"You must find a use all of the keys. And using them isn't as simple as one would expect. And no, you are your own keeper of happiness. I simply keep seeds of evil from growing within you. And they are the creators. There were two, and there still are two. They created the land and water, but let everything grown on its own. Is that all?" And as the guide finished, Seraph couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly he blurted out "Well do you have a name?" The guide simply smiled and answered "Most simply call me Jingo."

As the port of Ebonheart came into view, Seraph looked back and saw that the Jingo was gone and the breakage that it had caused on the deck wasn't there. He looked back and saw a group of people ready to catch the ropes that he throws out so they can stop and pull the ship up to the dock. He rushed and threw all the ropes down and got off of the ship to help out. After paying the men for the help, he walked past the statue of the dragon and entered one of the wooden doors into a tower. As he reached the top and exited the trap door, he was greeted by a Dunmer in a black robe with gold designs stitched into it. "Are you from the lost house?" asked Seraph before the man even said anything.

"Yes. I have your gold and books in the chest right behind me," said the man stepping to the side so Seraph could see. "What's the catch?" asked Seraph, knowing that there is always a catch when dealing with sleepers. "Ah. Smart boy. We simply want access to your silver titans," said the man with a toothy smile, revealing sharp, unelf-like teeth. "If you honestly think you're getting to the light, then you must be the stupidest man I have ever met," said Seraph sounding serious and slightly angered. "You really think I'm stupid?" asked the man looking very enraged. "No, just foolish. See, even if you did get to them, Dagoth Ur is more light then dark. He thinks he has some light in him, but since that seed of darkness was implanted in him after being struck down for betraying Indoril, he has no chance of being able to control the silver titans without them turning on him and destroying his entire army," said Seraph regaining his serious, non-angered attitude.

"Dagoth Ur happens to be the most powerful thing on the entire planet, and will be able to control them no matter how dark they are," said the man trying not to yell but obviously enraged. "I'll just be taking my stuff and be on my way," said Seraph walking past the man and picking up the chest and opening up the trap door again. "Oh yes, by the way, if you really want to try me, then make threats when the Indoril is around. Wait, you can't. You'll probably get struck down again," said Seraph before climbing down the ladder and closing the trap door.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, a Argonian man wearing newt-scale armor was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. "I am the general of the army of Black Marsh. I am here, and my troops are waiting for your orders in Balmora," said the Argonian. "How many did you bring?" asked Seraph. "One-thousand soldiers and five-hundred mages, just like you ordered," replied the general. "I would ask how you all got here so fast, but considering Black Marsh is close to our land, and that Argonians are fast runners and even faster swimmers, I think I can figure it out," said Seraph with a smile on his face.


	18. Dragon Bones

As Seraph walked out of the stone castle, past the dragon statue, and onto a the dock with his ship on it, he shook the Argonian general's hand and whispered something into his ear. He called over a few men to help him untie the ropes and shove off.

He decided to go to a certain Dwemer ruin. As his ship traveled he came near to Vivec. He saw it and waved to the few mages out learning how to breath under water. He kept sailing, trying to stay on a certain course. As he came to a mass of rock, he turned to the back of the ship, raised his hands, and all of the sudden the ship went flying forward and beached itself on the mass of rock. Seraph jumped off of the side into the water and swam to the other side of the rock to a submerged door, opened it up, and swam in.

As he entered the grotto, he was swarmed by slaughter fish and a couple of droughs. After blasting them all away with a single wave of magicka, but much weaker then the battle with the undead, he blinked and his eyes were glowing, but not giving off any light. He swam through the mazes of underwater passageways, killing off a slaughter fish with a slap every now and then. He finally came to a half-submerged metal door. He opened it up and walked in with the water that was pouring down the stairs. As he closed the door and walked down the stairs, he pulled out his sword and killed off a few Centurian spiders, a couple of Centurian spheres, and continued up some stairs and down a hall. He came to a ladder, climbed up it and found himself in the top of a Dwemer tower with a skeleton. Finding a note with a key somehow attached, he climbed back down the ladder and read the note. Through the smudges he was able to tell that the adventurer of who's skeleton he found was injured in this lace, climbed the tower to escape any more attacks, and drank poison for he mistook it for a healing potion and wrote the note as he was dying and laughing about his ordeal with his final breath. The note also said that the key lead to the vault.

With the key in hand, Seraph drew his sword once more and continued through the watery halls to a large, circular, metal door. He put the key in the hole, turned it, and gave an experimental push on the door. To his surprise, the rusty old key opened up a room that had two pillars, moat likely support beams, a few shelves, and an ornately decorated armoire. He opened tried to open it, but it turns out that it was complexly locked and trapped.

Seraph decided that since he couldn't open it, he'd break it. As a fire ball appeared in his hand, he remembered the Ekoshes Lock Splitter scrolls that he had purchased from the high elf, that is now part of his team and most likely in Summerset Isle right now, and pulled them out of the now black sack that he always carries at his side. He read the words from one of the scrolls, as he read each word it faded into the paper, and put the scroll down. He reached forward to the armoire and attempted to open it up. The two doors on it opened like nothing ever happened, but as Seraph looked at what was inside he realized he was engulfed in a cloud of fire. "_Shit! Damn traps!_" he thought as he put the fire out.

Once extinguished, Seraph looked back at what was on the shelves of the armoire. He pulled out a cuirass, greaves, two pauldrons, two bracers, boots, and a helm. All of them appeared to be made out of dragon bones, with a small dragon skull attached to the bottom of the cuirass, and the helm appearing to be made out of dragon bone, Seraph was very content with his finding. He took it back out to the ship, used the same method to get off of the rock as he did to get on, and sailed once again past the mages learning to breath underwater.

He studied the armor, and noticed a spot that appeared to hold something, but whatever it was, was missing. He then realized that it was shaped like the symbol on the armor he was wearing now. He decided to try and pull out the glass symbol from his armor, with no success, even after attempting to use a knife to get it off. He went to put his arm down, and as his arm passed by the glass symbol, it came out and hovered over his hand. Astonished, he grabbed it with the other hand and put it in the dragon bone armor. It fit perfectly, but as soon as it was set correctly, it appeared to be burning inside, and as the flames spread through out the inside it turned as red as a ruby.

As the port of Ebonheart came into view, he quickly changed into the dragon bone armor, also noticing that the magicka seemed to have left the glass armor, and feeling a comfortable burning sensation when he put on the dragon bone armor. He got to the dock, had the same men help him pull up to the dock and get tied down, jumped off of the ship onto the wooden planks, and as he looked up he saw something he wasn''t expecting to see for a twelve more days.

There waiting for him was the Bosmer girl that is now on his team, a Bosmer man wearing armor that appeared to be made out of wood and chitin, the Altmer man that is on his team, an Altmer man wearing chitin armor, a young khajiit wearing some expensive looking clothing, a Khajiit woman wearing chitin armor, the Nord man that is now on his team, a Nord wearing Nordic armor, an Imperial man, wearing Imperial armor, and another Imperial wearing golden imperial style armor. "Seraph?"


	19. Reunions

"Mage?"

"It's him! It's Seraph!" yelled the young Khajiit. "Calm down Mage," said the older Khajiit. "Master Seraph, we are the generals of the armies of our homelands," said the Altmer that was wearing chitin armor. "We are totally and completely at your service," said the Bosmer man in wooden-like armor. "We each have brought one-thousand Soldiers and five-hundred mages like you requested," said the Imperial in gold armor. "And twenty berserker tribes , which makes up 2 two-thousand of them, are on their way to the north point of Vvardenfell as we speak," said the Nord in his native armor.

"Well this is very good!" said Seraph. "But what about Redguard, Orc, and Breton armies?" asked Seraph. "They're on their way," said the Imperial in gold armor. "And we are supposed to tell you that Holly is waiting for us all at the eight plates in Balmora," said the Imperial in the normal armor. "Holly?" asked Seraph then after a slight pause he got an overjoyed look on his face. "Holly's back already! She knows who you are so she probably set up a feast!" said Seraph. "We can probably get some gondolas and follow the river to the gates of Balmora. It would take half of a day, and I wouldn't suggest going at night with the sudden rash of Twilight attacks. You are all probably tired from your long journey too. So we shall get some sleep tonight and begin early tomorrow," said Seraph, putting his hand together at the end of the sentence. "Sounds good!" And after every one's agreeing, Seraph paid a man at the docks and they all went into the building.

After a long night, with two Twilights attempting to attack people in the city that night, they left as soon as the sun was high enough to give warmth with its rays. The journey was, as Seraph said, half a day long. As they reached the beach just outside of Balmora, Seraph saw Holly standing at the gates. Once he had registered it was her, he jumped out of the gondola before they even reached the beach, soaking his legs. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. "Thank the gods! I missed you so much," said Holly after her face was uncovered enough for her to speak. "I know! I thought about you every day and night," said Seraph before kissing her again and turning around. "Grand generals, this is my love, Holly," said Seraph as he looked at Holly upon saying her name. "Holly, these are the grand generals of the nations. The best way to call them is to simply say their race," said Seraph. "And then the younger Khajiit girl here is Mage," said Seraph pointing to Mage as he pulled the gondolas ashore. "And this strapping, young imperial man there is Nit," said Seraph pointing to the Imperial man as he helped mage pull the gondolas ashore.

"We have something planned for you all," said Holly to the generals. "And the others are back with their generals at the… the occasion," said Holly to Seraph with a huge smile. "We should be on our way to what we have planned for you. Trust me, it's very nice," said Holly to everyone. And as she turned and started through the gates of Balmora, the others followed.

She led them to The Eight Plates and stopped in front of the door. "Everyone just have fun," said Holly before she opened the door. As they entered, they saw the place was set up for a huge feast, and decorated for a king. Liasat ran up to Seraph and whispered something in his ear, and before walking over to the bar he nodded. "What was that about?" asked Holly as she came walking up next to him. "I have to leave the party a bit early," said Seraph. "But why?" asked Holly looking both worried and angry. "Business," he replied simply as he starred straight forward. "Just have to take care of a few things that have come up since I've been gone," said Seraph in a reassuring voice after seeing Holly's face. "Okay. But you will be back, won't you?" asked Holly now sounding slightly depressed. "Yes, of course I will. I'll be back in time to eat," said Seraph. "Okay. You better be," said Holly as she got up. "I will," replied Seraph as she started walking away.

A moment later Mage came walking over and sat down next to Seraph. "So how have your journeys been?" said Mage in a voice that wasn't like the innocent, childish tone she took with the generals, but more like a woman in her twenties. "They've been good. A lot of things have happened, and it turns out you were right about everything in your-"

"Never speak of what I do! Only those who are able are to hear of it," said Mage in an angry whisper. "Fine. But what you told me was true. Now I just have to find the lost city so our people can rest," said Seraph in a strained voice."Well the war shall start soon, which shall bring the key to your use and the city shall rise," said Mage. "I must go and help that hansom Imperial man with his armor," said Mage as she got up and made a purring sound.

Just as Mage had reached Nit, the Breton general, Redguard general, and Orc general all boxed Seraph in at his seat. With a Breton to his right, and Redguard to his left, and an Orc standing behind him, Seraph decided he would ask what in oblivion this was about. "We just wanted to say thanks for asking our help," said the Breton general. "Usually when there is an issue, we are left out of questions of help because we live so far away," said the Redguard general. "And to show how much we appreciate it, we're going to sing," said the Orc. Seraph, now getting the sense that they are drunk due to the slurred speech and heavy smell of cydrolic brandy, managed to sneak out of the building before they were able to sing, but making sure he said he's leaving to Holly with a kiss on the cheek. As he reached the gates, he saw that Liasat was waiting for him.

"So what do you need my help with?" asked Seraph as he walked up to the gats next to her, noticing a tear on her face. "It's my husband," she said over the lump in her throat. "Is he being an ass or something?" asked Seraph putting his hand on her shoulder. "No it's nothing like that," she said mopping her eyes with the sleeve on her robe. "What is it then?" asked Seraph as if he already knew. "He's been taken captive and is being held at the Hlaalu manor. They want to sell him as a slave in Cyrodiil," said Liasat, mopping her eyes every few words. "So they're at it again. I promise I'll get him back," said Seraph. "Don't worry."


	20. Darkness Rising

Seraph turned away from her and walked towards the Hlaalu manor. As he walked up to the door, he looked at it as if he was looking through the walls. He looked straight at the door and mumbled something with a completely emotionless face. Seraph jumped up and kicked the door in, and as the door fell so did a Dunmer that was standing behind it. He walked in through the doorway and everyone looked at him before rushing him with their weapons drawn.

After ducking under a swinging hammer, slashing four stomachs while swinging in a circle, he cut two heads off and walked to the top of a tower, cutting and killing more men as he went.

He finally reached the top to find one man and two woman chained to a wall. "My name is Seraph and I am here to help you," said Seraph as he waved his hand over each of the locks to break them. "Are you the husband of Liasat?" Seraph asked the man. "Yes. My name is Karu," said the Breton man. "That's an odd name for a Breton," said Seraph as he unchained the last girl and helped her up. "My father was from some sort of tribe," said the man searching through a crate and pulling out a full set of native gah-julan bonemold armor and a silver claymore and putting it on. "Why must you grab your armor?" asked Seraph. "Because we have another rescue to do, then we have to run away before they find us again," said Karu. "Ah. The ol' rescue'n'run," said Seraph. "Well instead I can help you with the other rescue and you can join my team. If you try and leave you'll get killed by either the sleepers or the people who are after you," said Seraph offering his hand as if to shake hands with him. "Your team? What the fuck is your team?" said Karu as if he didn't want Seraph to answer. "My team is made up of the four greatest warriors ever born to this planet, the reformed Feral Four, the daughter of the leader of the Thieves Guild, the son of the emperor of Cyrodiil, and me," said Seraph still holding his hand out.

"Really? So you're the leader of the greatest fighter's group ever banded together?" asked Karu as he pulled out two full sets of chitin armor and a sword to go with each. "Yes, if that's what you want to believe," replied Seraph now lowering his hand back to his side. "Well I got left behind, your group of fighters has continued on and left us behind," said Karu helping the two women with their armor. "Your wife is with us. Skilled warrior, Liasat. Probably much better then you," said Seraph. "My wife has been dead to our family since she started following Dagoth Ur," said Karu. "She's dead huh?" asked Seraph. "Yea, because she joined Dagoth Ur," replied Karu. "Well if she's dead then she has been reborn, unlike you who still carries the dark seed that Dagoth Ur has implanted in your mind," said Seraph now slowly unsheathing his sword. "Whatever you know of Dagoth Ur is consisting of lies. He teaches the truth and denies the things the false gods have taught," said Karu offensively. "Are you so sure about that?" said Seraph putting his sword away. "Yes and I am willing to fight for my beliefe!" yelled Karu as he unsheathed his sword and held the tip to Seraph's throat.

"Do you know what you are messing with here?" asked Seraph as his hand, unnoticed to Karu, started to glow a color of blue lightning. "I know I am dealing with an enemy of my lord," said Karu pressing the tip of the sword to Seraph's skin. A bolt of lightning shot out of Seraph's palm into Karu's stomach and launching him back into the wall from which he was unchained. As he hit the ground Seraph simply said wrong and turned on his heel. As he took the step on the first stair he stopped. "Listen to the lies the world has told you," said Seraph, then after a slight pause continued, "You can find me at The eight Plates if you wish to learn more." He then continued down the stairs.

As Seraph entered The Eight Plates he was told by mage that there is a bounty on his head. He left, crossed the river, and found him self asking a Khajiit for help in a corner club. "Well you have a pretty large bounty. It won't cost _quite_ as much to get rid of it," said the Khajiit. "How about instead I fry you and then hang you as a prize on my wall?" said Seraph in the Khajiit's ear. "You aren't powerful enough," said the Khajiit. "You want to know how I got such a high bounty in such a quick time?" asked Seraph making sure no one else heard. "Well now you have the interest of a Khajiit," said the cat nodding her head. "I am the one that killed all of the people in Hlaalu manor," said Seraph.

"Prove it," hissed the Khajiit. Seraph pulled an ornately decorated locket out of his nap-sack and out it down on the table. "Is that the Ski amulet that was given to the councilor by the Neravine?" asked the Khajiit. "Yes. It is," replied Seraph. And with those words the Khajiit signed a paper and handed it to a young Khajiit next to her and told her to take it to the office. "I owe you know. If you need help with anything legal, let me know," said Seraph. "Sugar-Lips Habasi accepts services whenever they are offered. I've got a job for you, just come back whenever you have time," said the Khajiit. "Will do," said Seraph as he left the corner club.

As he was walking back across the bridge he stopped and sniffed the air. "It's here."


	21. Black Sun

As the doors of the Eight Plates burst open, everyone was shocked by the sight in front of them. Standing in the door way was a burnt, smoking, shadowy figure of a man. "Seraph?" called out Holly. "It's here," said the man as he walked in and sat down at the nearest table. "It's here? What's here?" questioned one of the generals. No one spoke. After a moment of silence, Mage walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"The night turns of light, but light of the night. The fire burns darker then the great mountains cave, yet it burns," said Mage as if reciting it from a book of Sermons. After starring for another moment, Mage opened up the door to show a horrible sight.

Everything was echoed, like the negative of a photograph. People were running past and screaming as their bodies burned and melted. Everything started to catch fire. The only refuge was anything that was out of this horrible light. A Dunmer man came running into the building and sat down, still smoking. "The time of darkness is upon us, litlle refuge is available," said the man. "What the fuck is going on!" screamed the Imperial general. "It's an ancient legend but nothing more," said Creeper. "Look outside! Does that look like a legend to you!" screamed Seraph. "What legend?" said Someone in the crowd of people. "The black sun."

"What in oblivion is the black sun?"

"It is something that was promised a long time ago. The sun turns black and creates a light of echoes. Only those worthy will survive. Life will cease to end in the lands. The seas will begin to boil soon, then after that the snow will completely melt from the mountains and flood us all. After that the land will be swept with a black fire. Then after that, the sun will die, leaving nothing but darkness." After that explanation the whole room was quiet except for the bloodcurdling screams coming from outside and the sound of the alchemy shop blowing up.

"Then the gates of oblivion open up, and anyone that has survived the five deaths will have to face the horrible torment. The land will be taken and turned into the sister of oblivion," said Mage before pausing. "Unless our hero stops it," she finished. "Hero?" asked the Imperial general again.

Seraph looked up with an eye, which even though there were no tears, sadness was easily seen. "In our peoples lore, there are no such things as gods. There are heroes, divines, and then legends. Heroes always were, and always are the highest. Like Lord Indoril. But the incarnate was ment to save us from the darkness of Red Mountain. There was another hero meant for this job," explained Seraph sorrowfully. "Who is this hero?"

"The only hero is darker then the fire of oblivion, but lighter then the stars of Sky."


	22. The Final Chapter

Seraph dumped a bucket of water onto himself and turned to Holly. "Please don't do this, I love you!" screamed Holly as Seraph pushed past her. "I don't have to listen to an adulterous whore," said Seraph, opening up the door. As he steped out the water on him began to steam, but as it reached the area around him freeze and fall to the ground.

He walked to the center of town, on the middle bridge, and began to chant something in a language unknown even to Morrowind. As the final words left his mouth a cloud of black formed around him with red bolts of lightning coming from within. "Kalib ke sama!" screamed Seraph as he flew out of the closely following cloud. As he reached the top of the sky and was near to the black sun, which seemed to be a large sphere within the area that the clouds lay, he reached his hand out and fired a black beam out of his hand. As it reached the black sphere it made a screeching noise and took the form of a dragon's mouth, engulfing the sun in its mouth.

As he reached the ground and his friends, Kela recited the words "even in death" before he tried to resuscitate Seraph.


End file.
